In prior art spinning reel devices, there has existed a particularly bothersome problem of the fishing line becoming caught within the mechanism of the reel. Specifically, the fishing line is insufficiently contained and is able to loop beneath the spool on which it is wound and wrap around the shaft supporting the spool. This entanglement is particularly troublesome because the spool is prevented from freely reciprocating in the intended manner. As such, when the fishing line is permitted to drop beneath the spool, the fishing reel is prevented from either further casting of the line or rewinding of the line.
Prior art solutions to this bothersome entangling between the fishing line and the spool or rotating bail, has been to provide an extended angular stopper around a peripheral portion of the rearward edge of the spool. In this manner, the gap between the surrounding and rotating bailing mechanism and the spool is reduced so that a line is impeded in its drop between the spool and the bailing mechanism. This prior art solution has the problem that the peripheral stopper frictionally engages the surrounding rotating bailing mechanism and impairs the performance thereof. Not only does this cause additional jamming problems, but also a distracting noise is present upon rotation.
It is the object of this invention to eliminate the chances of a fishing line dropping beneath the reciprocating spool to cause jamming thereof. This object is accomplished by providing supporting arms attached to the bailing mechanism on which rollers are rotatably mounted and which engage a rearward flange on the reciprocating spool. In this manner, there is continuous engagement between the spool and the winding mechanism so that a fishing line is prevented from dropping therebetween.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods and operation and functions of the related elements of the structure, and to the combination of parts and economies of manufacture, will become apparent upon consideration of the following description and the claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.